onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Fiona
}} The '''Black Fairy', also known as the Dark Fairy, is an episodic character on Once Upon a Time. She was once one of the most powerful fairies that ever existed, residing back in the Enchanted Forest. She is known to have once possessed a very powerful wand, but had it confiscated after being defeated by her nemesis, the Blue Fairy. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} At a time, the Black Fairy was very powerful - one of the most powerful of fairies to have ever existed - and extremely well versed in dark magic. When on the run from the Evil Queen, Snow White goes to the Black Fairy for help, which is provided in the form of fairy dust. This dust is said to have the ability to turn the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed, something that would eventually come in handy for the runaway princess. At an unknown point after this, the Black Fairy battles her nemesis, the Blue Fairy, and ultimately loses. As punishment for her crimes in the past, the evil fairy is exiled and her wand is confiscated. ("Snow Falls"/"Going Home") 'After the Curse' 'Season 3 }} When Peter Pan steals the Dark Curse to reenact on Storybrooke, the heroes meet up at Regina's vault to come up with a plan to stop him. Tinker Bell suggests the Black Fairy's wand to be used in order to switch Henry and Pan back into the right bodies, thus giving the heroes the advantage over the curse that's been cast, and so she, David, Hook, and Neal head for the convent where the wand would currently be guarded. They arrive to find Mother Superior's funeral being held, and the other fairies refuse to hand the wand over; however, after an attacked from the Shadow, which Tink defeats by trapping in a magic coconut and burning alive, thus reviving Blue, whose Shadow has been returned herself, Tink is rewarded with the return of her wings, and Mother Superior hands over the wand to stop Pan. The wand is soon handed over to Rumple, who swaps back Henry and Pan's bodies. '''After the Second Curse 'Season 3' }} When traveling to the past, Emma Swan and Captain Hook accidentally alter the first meeting of the former's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, and so they set out to make things right. Meanwhile, Snow makes it to Queen Regina's palace with the dark fairy dust she obtained from the Black Fairy, and she attempts to use it on her estranged stepmother, hoping to turn her into a bug. Regina catches on fast though, and magically stops the dust in mid-air; she proceeds to have Snow arrested and readied for execution. However, though tied to a post and a fireball being thrown at her by the Evil Queen, Snow is able to time it just right to use that bit of dust she had left and manage to turn herself into a ladybug, escaping. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magicians